British Universities Wiki
Welcome to the British Universities Wiki This Wiki is the vehicle in which Students of Tyumen State University will present all the information which they have previously looked for about British Universities What you should do here. Tasks for the first week: #Write on this page the members of your groups and their rules according to the web-quest task. #Discuss and write the criteria how to choose the good university. #Write your work plans. #Discuss all gained information about British universities. #Read the articles of other groups and comment them. Deadline: March, 19th ' '''Tyumen State University, a group of 29SdE115 ' *'The First group: Maslyakova A., Baturina, Arkhipova, Kornilovich; ' *'''TheSecond group: Solodchenko, Shaab, Shalamova; 1. Editors, journalists-Shaab,Solodchenko;Web disigner,photographer -Shalamova; 2.Our criteria: #The comprehensible price of training; #Hostel grantings to foreign students; #Teaching level; #Granting to students of possibility to realize the talents; #Qualification of teachers; #Prestige of university; #The adjusted cooperation with universities of other countries; #Presence of the program of additional vocational training. 3. Work plan: *Find the information; *Formulate criteria; *Pick up the university approaching under our criteria; *Load the images characterizing chosen university. 4. To our criteria completely there corresponds Middlesex University. It is one of the largest universities of the central England. Middlesex University is the unique modern university which has received two Royal prizes in the field of higher and additional education.One of differences Middlesex University from other British universities is that, being one of the largest educational institutions of Great Britain on occupied territory, atmosphere of originality of campuses with all advantages of training in the large educational center remains.It has 40 research centers, and teachers of University work in more than 1000 companies worldwide as advisers.The university reflects process of world globalization, adjusting cooperation with leading educational institutions of other countries. And at the moment in Middlesex University 700 persons under programs of additional vocational training are trained approximately. Training cost for 2012-2013 academic year (roubles): *Higher education from 540800; *Magistracy from 551200; *МВА from 688500. It is the comprehensible price, in comparison with other universities. For an example, we take training cost in Bristol University':' *'Higher education from 715000;' *'Magistracy from 715000.' * 'The Third group: Prodovikova, Gribanova, Babich, Kudina. ' The Third group: 1. editors-Prodovikova Victoria, Kudina Margarita journalists-Gribanova Tatiana, Babich Lidia, Kudina Margarita photographers-Babich Lidia, Gribanova Tatiana,Kudina Margarita web disigners-Prodovikova Victoria, Kudina Margarita 2. Our criteria: -good education -good nature -good hostels -good lectures -not very high payment 3. work plan: -choose criteria -find information, photos -edit and correct information -unite information and photos -show our ready project Tyumen State University, a group of 29114 First group 1.1)an editor-Surikovа 2)a journalists-Surikovа,Sysoevа,Filippova 3)a photographers-Sysoevа,Filippova 4)a web designer-Sysoevа 2.There are three key criteria, which people in UK use in choosing the University: the first is What is the reputation of the University, is this University are "open-doored" globaly... The second criteria is what is the reputation of the course. And if you are satisfied by those last criteria the third question is where is the University- is it a plaсe where you can imagine yourself for next few years. Also, one of the important thing is what the graduates are doing now? Do the have pretty exiting careers? That is very important part for desicion making process. The location is very important. Are students going to enjoy it? Will it satisfy my wants/needs? The cost of university. 3.work plan: 1.collection of information. 2.a selection of photos. 3.collection of web design. 4.processing and collecting together the information. 5.presentation of material on the public to discuss. Tyumen State University, a group of 29114' '''Second group' 1) 'G'roup members: ''' · an editor - Perfiljeva Alex; · a journalists - Baburova Nataly, Perfiljeva Alex, Saveljeva Nataly; · a photograph - Saveljeva Nataly; · web designer - Baburova Nataly. '''2) 'Important aspects in choosing university' · the prestige of the university; · qualifications of teaching staff; · specialization of the research program; · location and climatic conditions; · the time needed to obtain the degree. 3) 'Work plan: ' *· choose a university for this article *· collection of information. *· a selection of photos. 'Tyumen State University, a group of 29SdE115' The first group *'Group members:' #an editor - Arkhipova Ksenia #a journolist - Baturina Marina. #a photograph - Kornilovich Kristina #a web disinger - Maslyakova Alexandra *'The main criteria:' #Prestigiousness of the university. #Location university. #Popularity. #Well-developed infrastructure. Science laboratories, libraries, sports facilities, art studios, cafes, a bank. #The active social life. #The international recognition. *'Work plan:' #Find the information and photos. #Processing and collecting together the information. #Choose the necessary photos. #Show the ready project. Tyumen State University, a group of 29PPO118 (1) '''Group '№'''1 1) Editor-Alex Kharizanov '2)' Journalists-Vitoria Timerbulatova '3)' Photographers-Vitoria Timerbulatova '4)' Web designer-Alex Kharizanov ''(2) '''The main criteria when choosing university of Manchester 1) 'Location of University '''2) '''Submission of necessary documents for admission to the university '''3) '''The program for the income and education of foreign students '''4) '''Cost of training for the year '''5) '''Faculties '''6) '''Student hostel '''7) '''Library,sports clubs,cafes, medical center '(3) Work plan: 1) 'Write a basic criteria '''2) '''Find information about the University '''3) '''Find photos '''4) '''Summarize the work 1) Group №2: 1.Shabaldina Kseniya- a web designer 2. Vavilova Olga - a photograph 3. Sinelnikova Mariya - an editor 4. Ignatova Darya - a journalist 2) When choosing a Universaty(Glasgow) we used the following criteraa: 1. Location 2. The qualification of the teaching staff 3. Student hostel 4. Payment for education 5. Modern equipment 3) Work plan 1. Select the criteria 2. The search for information and photos 3. Material hardling 4. Result of our work 'Tyumen State University, a group 29114 Third group Group structure: #an editor- Fedorova Nastya, Reznik Nika #a journalist- Reznik Nika, Fedorova Nastya #a photograph- Vasina Elena #a web desiner- Smol'nikova Yana The basic criteria, important at a university choice: *Find, where the university is located *The prestige of university *Necessary time for degree reception *Qualification of teaching structure Work plan: #Choose university for article writing #Collection of information #Selection of photos #Web page registration Category:Browse